


Worship in the Bedroom

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Domestic, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Sam Winchester, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hummed, ducking his head to nip at Dean’s jaw before he pulled away.</p><p><i>Tried</i> to pull away.</p><p>(Dean's making dinner, Sammy wants kisses, blowjobs happen, Sam's kinda subby. I fucking hate coming up with summaries for PWP.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship in the Bedroom

Sam came up behind Dean and nuzzled against his neck, lips and teeth moving over his skin, just enough of the latter to be obnoxious while Dean was trying to make dinner.

“Sammy,” he said, low and like a warning, the oil in the skillet hissing and spitting, the stir fry almost done.

“Mm?” Sam hummed, ducking his head to nip at Dean’s jaw before he pulled away.

 _Tried_ to pull away. He’d been teasing his fingers along Dean’s hip bone, tickling where he knew Dean was sensitive, slipping under the waistband of his shorts but not going any lower. Until Dean dropped the spatula on the counter and trapped Sam’s hand where it was. Until he wound Sam’s fingers with his, moved them lower.

“Yeah,” he breathed, guiding Sam’s hand to cover his dick, his hips bucking slightly, “like that, Sammy.”

Sam huffed against Dean’s ear, squeezing him gently. “S’food time, Dean. I’ll blow you after.”

“No.” Dean turned off the stove, then turned himself to face Sam, still holding his hand against him. “Now.”

Sam frowned down at him. “Dean…” _I’m hungry_ died on his lips when Dean put his hands on Sam’s shoulders and pushed, gently, a firm suggestion that Sam relocate himself to his knees. And from his new position, looking up at Dean, his mouth started watering for a whole different reason than his empty stomach and his mind went blank.

“With your teeth, Sammy,” Dean murmured, catching both Sam’s wrists in his hands when Sam reached to pull down his boxers. Without a thought, Sam obeyed. Inching down Dean’s shorts with his mouth, working each side until Dean’s dick pulled free. Sam rested his cheek against it, pulling in deep, shaky breaths, the smell of him overwhelming as fuck.

“Do it, Sam. Suck me.”

The command blazed across the blank slate of his mind and blissfully, reverently, he took his brother into his mouth, took him as deep as he could and pulled off, sucked him down again, and when Dean let go of his hands to bury his fingers in Sam’s hair, Sam felt lost, set adrift, and choked against Dean until Dean guided Sam’s hands to his hips, told Sam to hold him against the kitchen counter. With renewed purpose Sam took him deep, swallowed around him, then set a steady rhythm, sneaking glances up at Dean to see his head rolled to one side, his glazed eyes fixed down on him. Sam moaned and repositioned himself, shifted one knee so he was straddling Dean’s left leg and rocked against him with a deeper groan and a shudder as he rubbed against him.

“God, Sammy,” Dean’s fingers were tight in his hair, his grip painful and Sam whimpered, closing his eyes. “So good, baby, god I love your mouth. Wanna, fuck, I wanna…”

Sam brought his hand up to stroke Dean, pulling off enough to ask, “Wanna what, Dean? Tell me.”

“Wanna fuck your mouth,” Dean groaned, thrusting into his fist. “Wanna, Jesus fuck, Sammy, you make me wanna…”

“Come on,” Sam breathed, tugging at Dean’s hand, half-stumbling to his feet. “Come on then.”

“Hang on,” Dean caught himself at the door when Sam tried to pull him into the bedroom. “Dinner.”

“Oh,” Sam hung his head, squeezed Dean’s hand. Looked up at him through the hair falling into his face. “Yeah, okay, you’re right.”

“Fuck that,” Dean growled, getting both hands on Sam’s chest and pushing him back towards the bed. “Fuck that.”

“Fuck _me_ ,” Sam looked up at Dean, falling back on his elbows, panting.

“Eventually. Here,” Dean pulled at him, his hands gentle, “move this way, just, yeah, okay, head off the edge…”

Laid out under Dean’s careful instructions, his head lolling just over the edge of the bed, Sam opened his mouth when Dean teased his thumb along the seam of his lips, felt the bed dip as Dean braced his knees against it, and let go thinking about the world when Dean eased his cock past his lips, into his mouth and down his throat in one sure, careful thrust.

Dean probably said something like _Ohgodsammyyesohfuck_ all in one long word because that’s what tended to happen, but Sam didn’t hear. Sam felt like he was a beach with an ocean rolling over him, relentless and inevitable and more beautiful than words could ever describe. Sam felt like a cumulonimbus pierced through with rays of sunshine and lightning. Sam felt like everything in his life had been building towards the moment when Dean said _Come for me, Sammy, wanna see you come._

Bliss was waking up from his daze to see his brother bringing him dinner in bed, was the two of them dripping teriyaki on their clean sheets and blaming each other for the sticky spots, sucking sauce from each others’ fingers and stealing chicken off each others’ plates. And round two found them with Sam’s hands pinned above his head while Dean fucked him slow and sure and Sam repeated over and over _Yours, Dean, I’m yours, make me yours, I wanna be yours,_ while Dean answered _Mine, Sammy, mine,_ telling him over, over and over, _I had you first, Sammy, you were always mine, you were mine first._

Hours later, hours and hours, after Sam had woken Dean up but convinced him it was his own idea, after Dean’s uneven breathing and jacked heart rate had settled down, Sam murmured against his shoulder, “Awesome dinner, bro. That chicken was was perfect.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, then added a leg for good measure. “That’s me. Captain awesome.”

“Hell yeah you are.” Sam mouthed along his neck, sucking lightly below his ear. Then reached over and tugged on the curtains, letting morning light spill in. “So what’s for breakfast, captain?”

Breakfast was a knuckle sandwich and a mouthful of growled threats and promises that had him hard and rocking against Dean, begging like his life depended on it, and just before he passed out again to sleep until noon, he saw Dean looming over him, propped up on an elbow with his other hand splayed over Sam’s chest, just enough pressure to ground him, make him breathe easy and fall asleep, safe and feeling like a caterpillar in a cocoon. _Yours, Dean._

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic originally posted...somewhere?  
> Title from Hozier's "Take Me To Church"  
> 


End file.
